United States Patent Application Publication: US 2013/0212512A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a system or operating architecture that allows among other concepts described therein, an apparatus and method to provide remote access to data, and in particular test data and/or other information from a test machine used for example to test performance of consumer products, materials, components, structures, etc. Improvements regarding the data obtained from the testing devices and/or rendering such information to the user of a mobile or remote device in a manner that is convenient for the user is always desired.